


Legion Of Black

by mrskittycatmeow666



Category: Black Veil Brides, Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones - Black Veil Brides (Album)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrskittycatmeow666/pseuds/mrskittycatmeow666





	1. Chapter 1

This story all started many years ago when a dark force made its presence on earth. This dark force was known as F.E.A.R., F.E.A.R. destroyed all freedom and individuality.

*PRESENT*

Eve Black was walking down the dry, cracked sidewalk as she tried to quickly get home but she didn’t move too fast so that she wasn’t stopped by one of the hooded minions that patrolled the streets for suspicious people. Eve kept her head down and continued walking home with the desert air and no breeze making her hair stick to her forehead and throat dry. As she got home she heard a voice come over the speakers, which were placed all over the city. It was the leader of F.E.A.R., His voice was sinister and Eve just rolled her eyes as F.E.A.R. made the afternoon transmission.  
 

“Everyone is to report to the Church.” F.E.A.R said.  
 

Eve looked at her mother and father who both looked a bit confused as to why they had to be at the church so early than usual. She wanted to ask her parents why but she knew they wouldn’t tell her anything and it was just going to be a waste of time. Eve walked to her room which was down the hall in the small apartment that they lived in.

 

Eve was thinking about why they needed to be at the church when suddenly Eve was pulled from her thoughts by her mother saying they had to leave for church now. Eve sighed to herself and walked out of her room that she shared with her younger brother Alex who was 10 years old. She was greeted by her parents and Alex then they made their way to the church.

 

Church was mandatory, and you had to attend unless there was a sufficient reason, like being on death’s door. If not, you were taken to the F.E.A.R. headquarters, an eerie and dark building full of secrets; the type of place you went in and never came out of again. The F.E.A.R. building stood next door to the grand palace where the ruler of this miserable place lived. Next to that was the ornate cathedral. All three buildings were stationed at the heart of the city and were surrounded by a ring of houses for the rich living.

 

The living conditions worsened the further you went out, with the slums on the very outskirts. There, starvation and disease spread like wildfire. Go further and you would only find wasteland, and endless desert; cracked, parched, and dead ground that went on as far as the eye could see. No one knew what went beyond and those who were brave enough to venture out never returned. Everyone had guessed they eventually died of starvation or dehydration, unable to find their way back home, all alone in the sand.

Eve thought of the stories her mother used to tell her when she was younger, about when she grew up. How there was such lush vegetation growing everywhere, vibrant green grass, crystalline lakes that glittered under the sun, and clear and cooling rivers weaving a path through the ground. It was a time before F.E.A.R.; a happier time. All those things were gone now, leaving dust and despair in their place.

Church was the same everyday. You went to the church, sat down while minions watched your every move and you prayed. Eve usually prayed for things to get better. She had always dreamt of rebellion, but everyone knew what happened to those who tried; locked away in cells, dungeons, torture chambers, and never to see daylight again. With no spirited soul left, the life and freedom all sucked away by F.E.A.R., no one was left to save them. 

  
After church was over everyone went home but on Eve’s way home she saw something black laying on the ground. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her before she picked it up and put it in her pocket then caught back up with her family. When Eve got home she went straight to her room, took the thing from her pocket and examined it. It was a black guitar pick with the words ‘The Deviant’ on it and on the other side it had a large symbol painted in white that looked like a star with curves around the edges. Eve didn’t know what it meant but she had a few ideas. No music was aloud in the city because it gave people individuality and a bit of freedom which F.E.A.R. didn’t let happen. She had heard of a group of rebels who had went against F.E.A.R. and they lived somewhere secret in the desert but F.E.A.R.’s minions couldn’t find there hideout. Eve didn’t know a lot about them though, this was mainly because of the fact if you were caught talking about the rebels then the minions would think you were on the rebels side and you would be imprisoned or killed.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve woke up the next morning and did the same routine as she did everyday; got dressed, went to school, then come home. Today felt different though, she didn’t know what it was though but it was definitely something.

 

Eve got home and laid her things in her room then walked into the small kitchen to see her mother standing in there peeling potatoes for their dinner, her raven hair was messily pulled out of her face, exposing her pale and delicate skin. Wisps of grey were interwoven with the black.

 

Dad was absent; still at work, probably finishing up for the day. Alex’s skinny frame was slumped boredly on the couch where he was reading a book. His large dark eyes flickered up to acknowledge Eve and then back down to his book. Sweet and timid, people adored her ten year old brother, but they often found Eve and her ideas strange or intimidating. That’s why she didn’t have any friends, but she thought it was better that way. Having friends in a place like this would only tie her down when things went bad, and she had a feeling that things would go bad at some point.

 

Eve sighed and walked towards her mother who sat her knife down and kissed her on the cheek before wrapping her in a hug.

 

“Hey, honey. How was her day?” Eve’s mother asked in her soft voice as she resumed on making dinner.

 

Eve shrugged, “Boring and stupid. what about you? You okay?” Eve didn’t know why she asked because she knew exactly what her mother would say and do. She would stretch her lips into a fake and forced smile and say gently, “I’m fine sweetie.” but she always looked hopeless and most of all, scared, just like everyone else in this city. Eve’s mother was pretending to be strong and brave but, of course, Eve saw right through it.

 

Eve heard the sound of the door opening and closing again with her father returning home from work. She exited the kitchen to greet her father but then stopped when she saw that it was not her dad.

 

Four tall minions draped in black robes, holding tall golden staffs and wearing creepy skull masks, were making their way into the living room. Her mother looked alarmed and her brother looked terrified as he shrunk back into the cushions to try and hide himself. Eve crossed the room silently and sat next to Alex and wrapped her arms around him. Eve was puzzled as she watched the minions stride over to her mother.

 

“Where’s the head of the house?” The front one bared.

 

That would be her father, “He’s at work at the moment. I’m sure if you wait a while he’ll be here. What seems to be the problem?” Her mother did her best to appear calm but Eve saw her mother’s hands trembling.

 

“No need to wait. Just… Maintenance checks.” He replied. “We need to take a look around.”

 

That sounded suspicious. They never usually visited houses. Without waiting for her mother’s consent they split up in different directions and started to search the house. They looked in kitchen cupboards, in corners, and behind the couch. Alex whimpered as the intimidating dark figures stood over them. Eve did her best to look fierce. This wasn’t a maintenance check, they were quite obviously looking for something, or someone.

 

After examining the place, all four joined each other in front of her mother. “Is everything alright?” She asked, a bit of an edge in her voice.

 

They were silent. They’d picked up on the slight bitterness in Eve’s mother’s tone. Just when Eve started to fear for her mother, the first minion replied in its deep voice, “Everything is as expected. Just one more thing…” A second minion passed a sheet of paper to the front one who held it up for them all to see, “Do you recognize this man at all?”

 

The word ‘WANTED’ printed in bold letters was at the top of the sheet. Underneath was a picture of a guy running away from the camera, down the deserted street and looking over his shoulder. He had black hair just past his chin that fell into jagged layers. His face was blurry because the photo had been taken while he was moving and also from a distance away. He was dressed in form fitting black clothes with a bandana pulled over the lower half of his face. On the back of his jacket was the same star looking symbol that was on the guitar pick that she had found a few days before. Two words were written above the symbol but it was too blurry to see but it wasn’t the same words as the guitar pick had.

 

Eve’s mother shook her head, “No, sorry…” They turned to Eve and Alex, “What about you?” On closer inspection, Eve could clearly see the words written on the back of his jack. They spelt ‘The Mystic’.

 

Alex shook his head, too scared to speak, and Eve said as calmly as she could, “No. Who is her?” 

 

Her mother shot her a warning look but the minions replied, “A criminal that needs to be punished.” Turning away and going back to the doorway, the head minion said, “Report to headquarters immediately if you see anyone or anything strange.” They nodded and the minions left.

 

“Go get ready for church.” Eve’s mother said when Alex tried to ask questions about the man on the poster. Alex nodded and dashed off. Eve got up too. Right, she thought bitterly. Let’s get ready for church. Because everything here is so holy and perfect and wonderful.

 

Church always made Eve uneasy but even more so today as she couldn’t stop thinking about the man on the poster. ‘The Mystic’, even the name alone sounded interesting. If he was a rebel, he wasn’t caught so he couldn’t have been acting alone. Maybe there are more. Eve felt a strange mixture of excitement and fear at the thought.

 

Eve felt a jab to her upper arm. When she looked up she saw a minion had poked her with the tip of his staff. His eyes started straight threw her, hollow and soulless. “Concentrate. Daydreaming is not tolerated in church.” She nodded, turning her face to the front but in her mind she was thinking bitterly, ‘you’re not allowed to daydream anywhere here.’

  
The church was a dim, gloomy building lit mostly by the tall, narrow windows and the candles that were placed around the large black candlesticks carved with the symbol of F.E.A.R.. That symbol was also inlaid in gold on the wall over the priest's head, and carved into the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

After church they walked home. It started to get dark so Eve went to her room and looked out her bedroom window at the full moon. She couldn’t sleep so she decided to go to the kitchen and get some water. She heard her parents talking in a low and worried voice. Eve wasn’t too concerned until she heard her name so she paused to listen.

 

“...but you know Eve’s always had her funny ideas about how things work around here,” She heard her mother say. “What if word gets out about these… these…” she struggled for the right word, “... outlaws and she tried to rebel?” her voice shook nervously.

 

“They refer to themselves as ‘The Wild Ones’,” Eve’s father said, “and Eve’s far too sensible to do such a thing. F.E.A.R. has told us that they are very dangerous. They’re hoping to keep a lid on things.”

 

“So they’ve caught the one that was spotted yesterday?” her tone was pointed.

 

“Well... no, but-”

 

“Exactly, things are changing. I can feel it…”

 

Eve heard ruffling of fabric before a quiet click as the light went out. She was left standing there in the darkness. The reckless side of her mind was gleeful. She had been right! There was rebels, even F.E.A.R. had confirmed it. Eve’s father worked for them so it was expected that he knew more about it than anyone else. She grinned to herself. Even her mother had said it, things are changing.

 

Eve went to the kitchen and got a glass of water then went back to her room and looked out her window but she wasn’t looking at the stars. She was searching the dark street corners for any sign of rebels. She sighed in disappointment when their was no movement and laid down in her bed and fell asleep thinking about these outlaws and what their plan was at stopping and defeating F.E.A.R..

 

Eve woke up the next morning and walked to the living room to hear the morning transmission. As the normal transmission started, the screen blacked out and then a few seconds later the screen was focused on a group of people dressed in black. Eve’s eyes widened when she realized these were the rebels. She looked over to her parents and they had a worried expression on their faces. As Eve focused back on the screen then the leader of these rebels smirked into the screen before he started to sing.

 

“Here we go. Holding onto lies, holding onto ties that vanished. Cut the rope, And fall into the sky, the devil filled our minds with sadness..” They must have been talking about F.E.A.R., “The worlds a gun and I’ve been aiming all my life…” He put his hand to his head and positioned it like a gun. As he did this he held eye contact with the screen the entire time.

  
Before he could continue with the song, the leader of F.E.A.R. appeared on the screen and started to speak, “The rebels claim their brave new world is upon us. Do not be fooled by the chicanery in which they lay their claim. It is false, and their uprising will not succeed. You will place your trust in F.E.A.R. You must!” with that said the screen went black and they were left there in awe. It was saturday so Eve didn’t have school. She looked at her parents and her mother looked worried. Eve thought about everything that had happened, maybe the rebels were planning something, maybe everything was going to get better. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next week had been quiet and Eve was starting to worry. Eve and her family were walking to church and she was walking behind them because she was deep in thought about the rebels. As she was walking, something in the shadows caught her eye and she looked hard at what it was and saw a guy smirk at her, her eyes widened when she noticed that he was one of the rebels. He had long black hair and was dressed in black with a jacket like the guy on the poster. Before Eve could do anything, the guy put his finger to his lips then disappeared. Eve was so confused but she started to smile and wanted to desperately know what they were planing. 

 

When Eve and her family got to the church they took their seat and the priest man started speaking. The minions were standing near the doors of the church and just watching everyone, probably making sure they didn’t think for themselves. 

 

Halfway through church there was a loud crash heard from outside the church. There were many people looking around as some minions rushed outside and some stayed to make sure no one moved. After a few minutes there was a loud crash from the window near the priest and there were some screams and gasps. When Eve looked up her eyes widened and a smile formed on her lips when she saw that it was the rebels. They had busted through the windows and then she noticed the guy who she saw in the shadows before church but now he was holding an instrument. Her eyes widened even more when he turned away from her and on his jacket she saw ‘The Deviant” written across the top. She pulled out the guitar pick she had found a few days ago and sure enough, ‘The Deviant’ was written on that to. Eve wanted to stand up but she was afraid. Not because of the rebels but because the minions who were now trying to get into the church and stop the rebels from what they were doing. 

 

The leader of the rebels, who by the name on his jacket was called ‘The Prophet’ stood in front of the rebels and started to speak, “The kingdom of god is inside you and all around you. Not in a mansion of wood and stone. Split a piece of wood and god is there. Lift a stone and you will find god..” The Prophet looked at everyone before there was a roar of music starting to play. And with that, he started to sing. “I am the innocent, I am what could have been. The dreams you talk about, Now left on broken skin. Here lies hysteria, A land where chaos reigns. Global Disturbia, Bows down to twisted ways. A world of hate awaits. We are The Wild Ones, They all look the same… Our time has come. I am the chosen, Wretched and Divine. I am the unspoken, The one they left behind. Fearless, fight until we die, I am broken. The Wretched and Divine. I am the Devil's smile, The one caught everyday. A hopeful hero's speech, Won't stop the years you bleed. I am a hurricane, And Army strong as one, As they sit back and laugh,The one you left has just begun…” They continued to sing and fight the minions. Eve noticed a few people stand up and try to help the rebels fight off the minions. She had tried to stand up a few times but her mother kept pulling her down and shaking her head as her father tried getting them out of the church. 

 

Eve had spaced out as she listened to the lyrics that the rebels were saying. How were they bad? They spoke their mind and they were right.. It was time for a change and she wanted to be apart of it. “Eve!” She heard her name being yelled from behind her and when she turned around she saw her family near the door as they tried to get out of the church, they were waving for her to follow them but she had other plans.

 

Eve gave her family a hopeful smile before turning around and running towards the rebels. The Deviant smiled at her when she went over to him and she held out the guitar pick, “I think this belongs to you..” She said, her heart racing from all the excitement. 

 

“Thanks. I can’t believe you found it.. I thought I had lost my pick.” The Deviant said in a deep voice. as he took the pick out of her hand and put it in his front pocket.

 

Everyone seemed to be clearing out of the church and a lot of the rebels had already started running out the way they came.

 

“Come on. We need to get out of here.” The Deviant said as he took her hand and started running out and helping her out of the smashed window that was near them.

 

“I… Where are we going..?” Eve asked as she started to realise what was happening.

 

The Deviant smiled at her, “We are going back to the rebel camp.” 

 

Eve didn’t know if it was a good idea to go with them but she knew she wanted change and she had been dreaming about joining the rebels ever since she first heard about them. “Okay. Let’s go.” She said as she looked back at her family one last time. Alex had tears in his eyes and her mother looked sad as she tried to hold Alex back so he wouldn’t run towards Eve. She looked at her father and he held a blank expression but she knew he was worried about her. She waved bye to them as The Deviant took her hand and started for the exit.

 

As they disappeared in the alleys, Eve heard the sinister voice of F.E.A.R. speak, “We expect the battle for humanity is about to begin. Within each uprising, a fake sense of safety will ignite in you, and unseen shadow will slip from doubt, Towards those who protect, and defend you. But let the thoughts slip away, and remain calm, stay close to F.E.A.R. only we can protect.” With that there was silence as the rebels raced through the alleyway to get out of the city.

 

As Eve ran all she heard was the sounds of boots hitting the asphalt as the rebels ran. They knew they only had a few minutes until the minions would come after them. As they got towards the desert part of town The Deviant and the Prophet looked at Eve.

 

“How fast can you run?” The Prophet asked.

 

Eve’s eyes widened. She had never run before, it was not aloud in the city and only boys were allowed to do things like that. “I.. I don’t-” Before she could finish her sentence she was being lifted up and put over The Prophets shoulder as he started running again.

 

“What is this for?” Eve asked as she clung to him.

 

“You will just slow us down and we can’t have that.” The Prophet said in a monotone voice. Eve didn’t respond, she just stayed quiet.

 

After what seemed like hours they finally stopped and The Prophet put Eve down. “Where are we?” Eve asked when she was off of The Prophet’s back. 

 

“We are at our camp.” He said as he started looking around, probably making sure no minions had followed them.

 

“But I don’t see anything..”

 

The Deviant chuckled, “Well yeah. If you could see it then it wouldn’t be secret and then F.E.A.R. would have no issues finding us and killing us. We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” He said with a grin on his face.

 

“N-No I guess not.” Eve said as she stood close to The Prophet and The Deviant.

 

After a few hours, Eve was shown around and introduced to the rest of the rebels who had stayed behind. They all seemed very nice and inviting. The Deviant had left the room and came back a few minutes with some drinks in his hand and a tv which was tuned into what Eve was assuming to be F.E.A.R.’s base. 

 

There was static and then they heard the F.E.A.R. leader start to speak. “We are not interested in the possibility of defeat. Not within the silence of a deserted alley, nor the clamor of a crowded street. F.E.A.R. can not be vanquished, we can not be destroyed. F.E.A.R. will rise up again and control the masses, take back the power and crush the insurgent hoard. As war fades into the distant memories of enlightened pigs and open wounds, The Rebels will begin to perish - one by one, they should. Feel the fear of dying young, not ignore the chance to scream.

Lie awake at night in terror, admitting F.E.A.R. will return to glory and the story of Rebels who set out to conquer will finish in blood.”

 

Eve got a shiver down her back when she heard his sinister voice but she shook it off, “So what do we do now?” She asked The Deviant and The Prophet. 

 

“Well now we get you ready. We might need you for the war against F.E.A.R..” The Prophet said.

 

“okay..” Eve said as she tried not to seem scared.


	5. Chapter 5

After about a week, Eve was learning fast, she learned how to fight and how to use a sword. The rebels had been planning to attack soon and right now The Prophet, The Deviant, The Mystic, The Mourner, The Destroyer, and Eve were in all sitting and standing around a table with a map of the city in front of them as they planned out how they would get to the middle of the city and start the battle for freedom.

 

Eve was going over last minute things to get her ready for the battle when she heard The Deviant call her name and she ran out to where everyone was and they all went above ground, The Prophet leading the way to make sure everything was safe. When they got to the top they were greeted by the hot desert air. Everyone drank as much water as they could so they wouldn’t get dehydrated and pass out on their way to the city.

 

When they made it to the city, they started looking around as they made their way through the shadows of the dark alleys and towards the F.E.A.R. headquarters. Something caught Eve’s attention as she saw a poster like the WANTED one she had seen a while ago. This one had a picture of her and other rebels who had been seen by people. there was writing on it and she stopped everyone so they could see it. On the poster wrote, ‘Decree Number 01. set forth by The Matriarch: As traitors of F.E.A.R. and as punishment for their transgressions, henceforth and forever, all Rebels will be seen as hostile enemies, and are to be executed on sight.’ Everyones eyes widened and they looked a bit scared but they didn’t let it affect the mission.


	6. Chapter 6

They were getting closer to the F.E.A.R. headquarters and they could tell because they were seeing more and more minions. When they were finally standing in front of the of the F.E.A.R. headquarters a group of minions appeared out of the opening and they made their way to them.

 

Without any warning, the rebels charged at the minions and started the battle. As they finished with the first few minions they noticed that more started to come. Some rebels stayed to fight the minions outside the F.E.A.R. headquarters and some, Eve being one, went marching into the headquarters following behind The Prophet, The Deviant, The Mystic, The Mourner, and The Destroyer. As they made their way into the building they started to breaking out all the captured rebels and then made their way further into F.E.A.R.’s base. They killed any minions that they saw and soon they were outside the door which was now the only thing blocking them from the leader of F.E.A.R. and the reason that all this had to happen. The Prophet looked at The Destroyer and he nodded as The Destroyer started to break open the door.

 

As the door was being broken by The Destroyer, the leader of F.E.A.R. started speaking over the speakers, “This is to be our final transmission. The rebels have defeated our illustrious armies. They have damaged our intention of ugly and defiant malevolence

All that we love and care for will sink into the abyss of a new dark age, made more sinister, and perhaps more protracted by the light of perverted science and rebellion. The whole root and heavy core will perish in starving captivity, You will never win your freedom. You cannot escape... F.E.A.R.” As he said those last words The Destroyer broke the door and THe Mystic ran towards him and stabbed the leader of F.E.A.R. in the chest with a knife and the leader cried out in pain and agony as he perished with the rest of F.E.A.R.

 

The Rebels made their way out of the F.E.A.R. headquarters and made their way to the center where all the people had started to crowd, they all looked so horrified until they realized what had just happened. The Deviant had made an announcement that all citizens were to report to the center of the city for one final announcement about F.E.A.R..

 

The Prophet took a mic and then The Deviant, The Destroyer, The Mourner, and The Mystic all stood next to him as they started to sing with the other rebels, “Heaven's gone, the battle's won. I had to say goodbye. Lived and learned from every fable, Written by your mind and I wonder how to move on. From all I had inside place my cards upon the table. In blood I draw the line, I've given all my pride. Living a life of misery. Always there, just underneath, Haunting me, quietly alone. It’s killing me, killing me. Dead and gone, what's done is done

You were all I had become, I'm letting go of what I once believed. So goodbye agony.” 

 

Eve couldn’t believe that after so many years that F.E.A.R. was finally defeated and there was nothing else to worry about… or so she thought… 

  
  
  
 

**THE END**


	7. A/N

so i might be writing a sequel to this story but im not sure yet. it all depends if i have the time to write it or not.. but um, tell me what you think of this story? 


End file.
